


The Maelstrom and the Swamp Witch Trio

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [31]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cowgirl Position, Demons, Doggy Style, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Gangbang, Heterosexual Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, Large Breasts, Massage, Mixed Bathing, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Princess - Freeform, Seduction, Sexual Humor, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slime, Undead, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: As Naruto travels home through the Swamplands, he comes across the hot springs and decides to treat himself to a nice, relaxing bath until he finds himself sharing it with all of Melona, Airi, and Menace in a live-changing yet kinky event. NarutoxMelonaxMenacexAiri. For Naruto/Queen's Blade series 6th anniversary. For Sketchfan and Pyromania101. Please R&R if enjoyed.





	The Maelstrom and the Swamp Witch Trio

Welcome back to the  _ **Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ series for its 31st story to celebrate the series 6th anniversary with this requested threesome starring Melona, Airi, and Menace as they use their charms on Naruto for this tale for the first time in years and I've waited for this very day to write this particular tale. While this also celebrates the series, this serves as a send off to long-time contributor and friend  _ **Pyromania101,**_  who has become busy with life in recent years and with this being the last  _ **Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ story we worked on together, I'd remiss if I didn't dedicate this story to him.

  
So when you folks write the reviews, make sure to especially thank him for all the hard work and help he put into the series since its early days. Other than that, R&R and enjoy if you do!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own  _ **Naruto**_ or  _ **Queen's Blade.**_

**Notes:** This is set not long after the Queen's Blade 2nd season where the Swamp Trio is wondering what to do after failing their assignment.

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto wrinkled his nose as he tromped through the thick gunk, otherwise called swamp water. He had just finished a particularly brutal mission involving getting rid of a few rogue shinobi from various villages that had teamed up for the purpose of luring him out and killing him, and right now, he was ready for a little relaxation.

But before he could, he would have to return to the village and report his success to Tsunade, then receive his well-deserved pay and go to a place where he could relax. Maybe the Land of Eternal Spring. Koyuki would certainly have no problem letting him stay in her country for a while, given their history.

But on his way back, he had taken a shortcut (or that's what he thought), and now he was here, slogging through a foul-smelling swamp, specifically in knee-deep "water" made up of all kinds of disgusting things he didn't want to think of. He cursed under his breath, or would have, but ultimately kept his mouth shut because he didn't want any of the gathering flies to get into his mouth.

Breathing through his nose was unpleasant because of the horrible smell, but he HAD to breathe, so he did, grunting somewhat when a fly almost got sucked into his nostril. He swatted it away, waving his hands around in an attempt to get the pesky insects to go away. They distanced themselves somewhat, but they did not leave.

'Damn bugs,' he thought. 'The faster I get out of here, the better.'

Just then, his keen eyes fell upon a reddish-white glow in the distance. A residence, maybe? Good. He could stay there, clean up, and be on his way home. He had some cash on him, so the dwellers would likely accept that. With renewed vigor, he made his way toward the glow. He came upon not a home, but what appeared to be a hot spring. The water looked VERY warm, and the steam was thick, so thick, in fact, that a kunai could likely cut through it.

Well, it wasn't what Naruto had hoped, but it was something. He desperately needed a bath, and his clothes needed a wash. Walking down the slope toward the water, Naruto removed his clothes, with his pants being more difficult to take off due to being covered in swamp muck.

Now naked, the shinobi tossed his clothes aside and waded into the water, groaning a bit at how hot it was before finally relaxing as his body adjusted to the temperature.

"Ah," he sighed as the warm water enveloped most of his body.

He stayed there for a while, just basking in the warmth for a little while. When he was sure he would need to get out before his body became too wrinkly, he stood up, and that's when something happened. Something he would never forget.

He heard sounds…no, voices. There was someone else here? No, more than just one person! The owner of the spring maybe? Either way, he didn't want to find out.

But before he could beat a hasty retreat, the mist cleared, and Naruto was treated to the sight of three figures, all of them naked and looking at him.

Naruto stared at the three gorgeous women in front of him, unable to take his eyes off of them. They were all completely naked and dripping wet, the water glistening and increasing their gorgeous appearances even more. The first was a black-haired (which was quite short) woman who appeared to be an older teenager. She had blue eyes alike his. Her large breasts of 90 (35), enticing waist of 58 (23), and lovely hips of 85 (33) covered what he could only describe as a regal air. Perhaps she was royalty; she was lovely enough to be.

The second was a younger looking girl with long red hair and blue-green eyes, reminding him of sea water. She wasn't as developed as the black-haired girl, but her breasts of 86 cm (34), hips of 56 cm (22), and waist of 83 (33) were still enticing nonetheless.

The third was truly the most exquisite of all: she looked like a full adult, with pink hair and sky-colored eyes, with the former oddly shaping into what appeared to be rabbit ears at the top and a pair of hands covering her magnificent breasts that measured to around 95 cm (40). She was quite tall, with wide and well-proportioned hips (26) and a waist (36) that would make any woman envious.

Naruto wanted to speak, yet he could not find his voice. The three women, on the other hand, while certainly stunned, managed to find their voices rather quickly, specifically the pink goddess.

"Who are you?" she asked, in a somewhat mischievous (or perhaps flirtatious) voice.

"Umm…hi," Naruto said nervously.

The regal-looking woman cocked her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a rather haughty tone.

"T-taking a b-bath," was the reply. Why was he stuttering?

The rabbit-eared woman waded through the water toward him, her large breasts bouncing as she did so. "You came here to peep on us, didn't you?" she asked, almost playfully.

"N-no, I…"

"Since you got a look at us," the woman said, reaching toward his member, which was under water but starting to get hard, "we can take a look at you."

Before Naruto knew what happened, Melona's hand wrapped around him while the goo-formed hands on her breasts dived underwater to caress his testicles and she shot him her seductive smile.

"Ah. I've seen your face before. You're…Naruto." Melona trilled as she groped and stroked his manhood as he moaned at the slime's touch.

"Melona, you're the only person I know to want to have your way with a guy as soon as you find out the size of his cock." Airi said and Menace stood before sauntering over to Melona and Naruto.

"So, you're the Savior of the World I've heard about? That's excellent for you shall now be the servant of my revived kingdom of Amara!" Menace said as Naruto looked up at the water running down her bosom in a daze and groaned as he twitched from Melona's handiwork bringing him back to reality.

"You just got harder from seeing Menace's boobs, didn't you? Such a naughty cock deserves a reward." Melona teased.

"No, I…" Naruto said before getting to his feet and having his jizz spray on the slime as she cried out from the warm substance running down her body. Tasting it with her free hand, her rabbit ears vibrated at its flavor and she stood up in delight.

"Naru-chan is yummy!" Melona squealed in delight while water cascaded down her voluptuous body to his delight and Airi floated over to her friends.

"Speaking of which, there is something quite appetizing about your essence that's making me starve." Airi said while laying on top of the blonde and straddling him before Menace stepped next to them.

"Airi, I cannot have you siphon the life force of my future servant!" The Amara Princess protested.

"Wait, you're trying to kill me?" Naruto said as Airi framed his face and Melona giggled.

"Not to worry, Naru-chan. With the life force you have, it shouldn't bother you an inch if some of your essence is given to her." Melona said and the markings of Kurama's seal appeared on Naruto's belly with the wraith planting her lips on him. Before he could do anything else, Kurama and the other Tailed Beasts told him to remain still as traces of their essence flowed into Airi's mouth and the wraith reared on her knees with a loud squeal.

"Looks like someone had a little too much essence to gobble." Melona teased as the redhead's nipples grew stiff as could be and her womanhood burned with excitement with her streams beginning to drench her labia. With the Tailed Beast chakra now driving her hormones to literally freakish levels, her calm face became lustful

"That was delicious!" Airi cried out before looking at Naruto and wrapping her fingers around his tower as she brought her groin closer to his.

"Airi, what are…?" Naruto said before the redhead framed his face and caressed it.

"Naruto-kun, you shall be my very first." Airi giggled before Menace stood above his face and sat upon without hesitation with her cheeks cushioned on his face. Though he heard the trio faintly talking, he began wondering what to do since this encounter was not one he planned for in the least and thought about what to do.

While he didn't know much about these girls, he could tell they meant him no harm and he felt Airi's hand leave his erection with another taking hold. As Menace worked and smothered her dripping-wet peach on his face, she discussed what to do with him and her allies alike.

"Now that the Swamp Witch is hibernating for who knows long, I say we get to know blondie better in the meantime and see how much fun we'll have." Melona suggested and while Airi normally would have been against abandoning Werbellia's side in lieu of her own sense of enjoyment, her pussy was throbbing for the blonde to no end thanks to her erratic hormones to where she had no qualms for the time being.

"As the Princess of the reborn Kingdom of Amara, I retain exclusive rights to enjoy his cock and all that he has to please me with." Menace said while using his face like a throne and Melona puffed her cheeks.

"Finders keepers, and besides, I made him cum first so he likes my touch the best." Melona said with pride and Airi scowled at the slime.

"Because you can't keep your slimy hands to yourself, Melona!" Airi said before her womanhood was then fingered by a pink tentacle and the once-composed wraith let out a high-pitched cry from it wriggling about inside her.

"Don't think you can buy me off with…" Airi stammered before moaning at the tentacle and Melona smiled at this before looking back to Menace.

"Now then, how about you go last and I have fun with him first?" Melona said.

"You dare ask the Princess of Amara to wait? Surely you jest." Menace answered.

"Don't they always say save the best for last, and that could be a good fit for you, Princess." Melona said and the minute Menace smiled, she knew she was hooked on the idea. As presumptuous as the Amara Princess tended to be at most times, the slime knew that flattery was, in her description, a human's motivation for just about anything and Menace wagged her derriere in thought before settling her gaze on the slime.

"Very well, Melona, but you and Airi had better not wear him tired before he pleases the Princess of Amara." Menace said.

"No problems there!" Melona chirped as her tentacle stirring about within Airi caused an orgasm and Menace got off Naruto to sit just behind his head with her breasts.

"Naruto-kun, let's all play together, hmm?" Melona teasingly sang as she withdrew her tentacle from Airi and the redhead once again focused her attention on him.

" _Oh, what the hell?"_ Naruto thought before they each leaned in on him with their breasts close to his face and he palmed one of Melona's orbs before doing the same with Airi's. Menace smiled once she felt his tongue lapping and licking against her sphere in a smooth session.

Caressing and kneading what he held, Naruto's tongue worked on Menace's tit craving his attention and the Princess's arising moans was an enticing melody on its own compared to that of her companions. He then felt the barely patient Airi grinding her entrance on his bulb while one of Melona's goo-formed hands rested on his pectorals and touched them to no end.

Once he felt each of the tits harden and decided to switch to tasting Melona's tit, the slime squealed as she released a non-lethal variation of her breast milk onto his lips and he licked her bud a second time before opening his jaws. Taking the invitation, Melona placed her tit inside his jaw and he clamped them down on her faux flesh before squealing again from his teeth carefully champing on her mammary.

"Bite me some more, Naru-chan!" Melona spoke in her high-pitched octaves with the blonde doing just this and the gooey hand on her free flesh palmed it excessively as she sprouted tentacles. Latching them around Menace and Airi's own untouched breasts, her hold caused them to swell in arousal and both girls joined her in moaning with strong blushes upon their faces.

Naruto felt her actual hand pumping him and she purred at him with lusty intent as he multi-tasked on each of their bosoms and pleased them with her tentacles. Menace thoughtfully trailed her fingers on his spikes and eyed his member in Melona's grip before wagging her hips.

As spoiled as she was and how much as she wanted to take it in, Menace was against going back on her word by her pride as a princess and she watched his skills continuing to excite all of them. Airi practically whined as both hand and tentacle alike groped at her flesh and she held the former to her chest to lick at his fingers.

Before he had realized it, Melona's lower cheeks were sitting on his face and smiled at her milk trickling down the underside of his jaws. Shaking and stirring her hide on his now hidden face, she looked to see Menace and Airi lapping at the semen trickling from his foreskin and she leaned forward.

"Sucking off Naru-chan without me is so unfair!" Melona pouted just as she kissed the top of his cannon and she continued stroking him until her goo hands brought her globes closer to it.

"Not so fast, Melona!" Airi said as she started to do the same and Menace cupped her own spheres.

"I may have given my word, but I refuse to sit on the sidelines and have my future servant prove his worth to others." Menace declared with Melona lifting her ass off Naruto's face and her c-string vanishing to display her faux pussy before wagging her loins above him. Needing no further invitation, Naruto's tongue licked thorough her welcoming lips while his fingers prodded her clit and her rabbit ears moved about in excitement as his growth was enclosed within three valleys of sizeable flesh.

" _This is so awesome!"_ Naruto thought amidst his moans with Melona happily moaned from his tongue swaying and venturing into her and she kneaded her bosom against that of Menace and Airi. The Amara Princess helped herself to tasting his tip while Melona and the wraith licked at the seeping pre-cum and the slime reached beneath the blonde to fondle his testicles while his growth shot through the combined cleavage.

"It tastes delicious! Keep at it, Naruto-kun!" Airi encouraged the blonde running his manhood up through the heaving bosoms and Menace's tongue kept licking at the slit in his foreskin. In the meantime, Naruto's tongue left Melona's crevice to begin his sucking of her clit and Menace planted her mouth on the rising foreskin.

Naruto marveled at how Menace swirled her tongue around the tip and bathed it with her saliva with her head working against his thrusts until she felt him throb. She freed his tip with Airi taking over and moaning in tasting him as streams of arousal continued to leave her wetness.

" _He'll burst again anytime now and it's making me wet as ever just thinking about it."_ Airi thought before Melona started licking the corners of her mouth and she frowned at her impatience while managing to keep at the task. Freeing his cannon, Airi watched Melona plant her chops on him and her hands felt his balls swelling within his pouch.

Sucking on the hardened clit, he groaned at the breasts kneading and squishing on all sides of his swelling glory with Melona moaning in the midst of working her mouth on his cock. She eventually freed him in order for her partners and she to blow on his soaked member until planting simultaneous kisses on it.

It was at that point in time that Melona's love juices streamed onto Naruto's lips around the exact moment his semen sprayed onto each of the trio's faces with his orgasm spouting wildly about and they each moaned at the temperature it carried.

"Delicious!' Melona moaned.

"Exquisite!" Menace marveled.

"Your baby juice is the best!" Airi said while they licked their fair share of his jizz and before Melona realized it, he picked her up by the underside of her long legs as he got to his feet. With her breasts shaking in the process, Melona's wet folds were just above his member and she seductively looked back at him.

"Let's have a hell of a time, huh, Melona-chan?" Naruto huskily breathed and she licked his lips in response.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Naru-chan, but less talking, more playtime, hmm?" Melona trilled as her goo hands reached down to stroke his genitals with more of his pre-cum spilling out in result and he moaned from her extra hands. She held onto his shaft as he lowered her entrance onto the tip and moved her goo hand away so she could engulf him within her labia.

Loudly squealing again at her innards being stretch by his throbbing tower, Melona could barely contain her excitement at his glory within her folds and she immediately received his thrusts with his cannon soaring into her. Naruto's hands stayed on the undersides of Melona's legs while she thrust onto him and used one goo hand to caress his balls as she rode him.

He proceeded into the water where he sat on the edge of the hot spring and kept pumping through Melona's descending warmth while noticing Menace and Airi sashaying to them. The wraith kneeled down next to Naruto and framed his face before pressing her lips against his to the slime's dismay.

"Hey!" Melona jealously protested between her moans as she repeated lowered her folds onto his manhood and in response, the blonde freed her legs in favor of cupping her desirable breasts with her rabbit ears moving in approval. She then noticed Menace looking up at Naruto and herself with her charming smile as she was in front of them eyeing where they were connected and licked her lips.

"Feel honored to receive the tongue of the royal Amara Princess." Menace proudly said before licking the love juices leaving Melona's womanhood and Naruto moaned while he and Airi's taste buds moved against the other. Blue clover-shaped eyes enviously looked at Airi as he tugged at her tits and caused her milk to shower into the air.

Melona's gooey hands stretched out to prod Airi's still-wet pussy as she savored her kiss with Naruto and Menace's warmth as well was teased. Wagging her desirable ass about, the royal Princess furiously blushed at the fingering she went through and Airi moaned as her tongue continued to fight Naruto's.

The rabbit-eared shapeshifter licked against Naruto's neck enviously to where he opened his mouth and enjoyed the sensation of both women licking his tongue with the entitled Menace abandoning licking them in favor of joining her comrades. Breast continued to free spray about with Melona's excited walls narrowing on Naruto's expanding member each time her faux cervix withstood his mighty thrashes and she rested her backside against his chest.

Thanks to her flexible body, Melona wasn't strained in the least in kissing the younger warrior and tears of ecstasy running down her cheeks. The trinity of licking came to an end for Melona to seal her full lips against Naruto's and stroke his underjaw while a third goo hand brushed his tightening ballsac while simultaneously stimulating her excited clit.

With the pink extensions still working about inside of Airi and Menace, the two planted their lips on Melona's lactating tits and gulped down the tasty fluid while the blonde's fingers held onto her shaking flesh. Naruto and Melona moaned at being at the end of their rope as his swelling rod was amassing semen from his testicles and the fierce match held between either of their tongues went on uninterrupted.

The shinobi's hips propelled him through her welcoming folds as she bucked and shook her hips atop his tower as she anticipated both their orgasms. With their moans muffled by the kiss, they both went stiff as Melona's juices squirted from her folds with his semen wildly spraying soon after and she reveled in the orgasmic rush going through her body.

As she continue to grind Naruto's cock to draw out as much of his release that she could manage, her comrades shared releases of their own and refused to take their lips of her tits until Melona's orgasm was over. She reached down to taste the orgasmic blend only to have Airi beat her to it as the redhead lapped at the hormonal substance and Melona frowned at her as she ended the kiss with a parting lick to his lips.

"I was saving that." Melona panted as she lie back against him and Airi only lifted her face once finished.

"You should have said something." Airi teased in a manner that Melona herself would have done and the slime pouted.

"Hurry up and switch, Melona. The sooner he takes Airi, the sooner the Princess of Amara can see if his cock will make a worth substitute for a throne." Menace said and Melona gave the blonde another kiss as she separated from his growth.

"All right, who's next?" Naruto grinned with Airi almost literally flying into his lap and accepting him through her depths at the cost of her virginity. Her cheeks became almost as red as her hair while crying out at his member inside her snug caverns.

Naruto stood with Airi rising as well to she was brought to the center of the bath and It was then he pounded through her warm passageway. Already crying with pleasure at finally receiving his cock in her aroused entrance, Airi fell forward with her hands in the water as her breasts freely shook forward and he held onto her ass as his pistons sent his glory jetting through her folds.

Airi rutted back against him as Menace stood alongside him and pressed her bosom into his side while feeling her hand on his pectoral muscles. Naruto pressed his lips against Menace's and she melted into the kiss with Melona stepping in front of Airi to allow the wraith to lick into her still dripping pussy.

" _He kissed me before I could command him; he'll be quite a wondrous servant for certain!"_ Menace marveled to herself as she and Naruto's tongues licked and warred against the other while Melona's hands rested on the back of Airi's head as she tasted her. In appreciation of this, her goo hands cupped Airi's breasts and squeezed her tits while tugging them into the warm water below.

With her cheeks being pounded against, Airi's juices were already leaving her wetness throughout Naruto's member charging into her and she sucked him in with each thrust as her tongue swayed about within Melona's entrance. She looked to Menace making out with Naruto and pawed at her own flesh while watching the two.

She resumed her high-pitched cry as Airi's tongue brought forth her release not long before the mixture of she and Naruto's blend came spraying from her womanhood. Tears continued to fall from Airi as her eyes vanished into her skull while feeling the thick, fiery liquid flow throughout her tunnels with half of it spilling out and Melona's goo hands felt up the wraith's chest even after she backed away from her.

"Don't know if it was Naru-chan screwing your lights out, but that was some fine tongue-work of yours, Airi." Melona panted with Naruto pulling out of her once the torrent of seeds ceased and he sat down in the water with Menace planting her feet on either side of him.

"Now then, Naruto, bow down before the supremacy of Amara and let the womb of its royal Princess taste your seeds!" Menace proclaimed before lowering her pussy onto his still-throbbing manhood and moaned as her caverns were spread to accommodate his size within her entrance. Naruto held onto Menace's incredible cheeks to keep her in place as she sat in his lap and she was the first to thrust her hips against him.

Menace rested her hands on Naruto's shoulders while he took to jetting his hardness into her fiery tunnels and the warm water received vibrations from their synced movements. She flushed at his member striking deep as far as her stomach and she looked down at him moving his hands from her rump to her bosom.

"Yes! Please your Princess!" Menace moaned in her angelic voice as she rocked about in Naruto's lap and that alone encouraged him to lick at her heaving tits as they soared from his movements. Melona and Airi moved closer to get a better look at the action while simultaneously relaxing in the water.

"Well, Princess, someone's definitely having a fun time." Melona teased with the still-hormonal Airi brushed her fingers on Menace's clit and she moaned as her tits were grasped at between both his index and middle fingers while he kneaded her shaking breasts. The blonde's tongue circled around Menace's heaving bud before engulfing it within his lips and she continued to wail from this with her depths becoming snugger from his series of ramming into her.

With her ass repeatedly landing in his lap, Naruto felt his balls elevating and Menace affectionately ran her fingers through his locks while resting her hand on the back of his head. He licked against her tit before squeezing either of the quaking spheres together and tasting both sets of delectable buds until moving to gnaw on the other flesh.

The Princess let out another heavenly cry of pleasure as both her juices and Naruto's semen exploded against the other not far apart timewise. Menace cried in ecstasy as Naruto's essence entered her. But then, this was followed by a cry of pain as her body became enveloped in a white light, blinding everyone who saw. She could feel herself stretch in all manner of ways, but she did not know why.

When the light died down and the viewers' eyesight had adjusted, including that of the shinobi whom had had the honor of being the princess's pet, all their respective mouths fell open at the sight of the being still mounted on top of the Jinchūriki.

The person was certainly Menace, but she no longer had the appearance she had possessed when she had first died. Now sitting on top of Naruto was a full-grown woman. She was very tall, maybe 6'2", with a more developed and curvaceous body (B: 40/W: 25/H: 36).

Her black hair had grown longer, but not by much, and her face, which had previously possessed a somewhat teenage beauty, was now absolutely exquisite. It was perfectly shaped, like it had been carved by gods, and the eyes now held a stronger richness in them that made all who met them instinctively wish to submit to their owner as their queen.

"What on earth happened?" The dumbfounded Airi asked while Menace noticed her reflection in the water and marveled.

"My, my features have enhanced a great deal but how is this possible?" Menace panted to Naruto.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Naruto's baby juice has returned you to a complete human again." Melona speculated from Werbellia's spells often having the strangest of remedies that few could predict and Naruto continued to admire Menace's new appearance.

"Whatever the case, you've proven an invaluable servant for restoring my body to its ideal wonder." Menace haughtily but thankfully said and Naruto did some hand signs.

"In that case, there's no need to let a moment like this go to waste, right?" Naruto said with shadow clones appearing around the girls and each Naruto partnered with a girl of their choosing. Melona, for instance, was sandwiched between two clones thrusting into both her womanhood and her ass alike as multiple goo hands stroked the cocks of the blondes standing around her and Airi spooned with a clone with yet another thrusting into her mouth.

Menace moaned as Naruto rearranged their positions to where she faced away from him and his member was now within her tight derriere with another clone now pounding into her wetness. The Princess gripped the growths of the nearby clones and listened to the moans of her friends.

"YES! YES! YES!" Melona squealed endlessly as she was pounded into from either side and her multiple hands pulled at the members in their grasps with the clone in front of her lick her lactating chest until she had the idea to spray her milk into the air for all to have a taste. Airi moaned while sucking on the erection thrusting into her mouth and finding its way down her throat thanks to the ankle.

The redhead's breasts rocked in the Naruto duplicate's hand while his length shot through her crevice and he licked her neck with her nails raking the ground. With her cyan eyes watering to no end, the moans of her friends were drowned thanks to the only sound going on in her head being the clashes of flesh and a mixture of water and sweat running down her body as she grew tighter.

Menace, on the other hand, was pleased to her heart's content as she pumped the growths of the neighboring Narutos and felt the member of the original soaring deep into her rectum while squeezing her bobbing tits and licking her nape. The true blonde felt his doppelganger's movement within Menace's warm innards as he kept her long legs draped over his shoulder while plowing through her wetness and striking deep as her moans continued to rise along with her companions.

While it seemed a long time for the supernatural trio in their tryst, they came to the end of their orgasms with semen bursting into the air along with Melona's milk raining down on everyone and they all savored the moments until the trysts with the clones finished an hour or so later. By now, Naruto sat in the warm water with all of Melona, Airi, and Menace resting against him and the slime affectionately licked his cheek with his finger trickling underneath her chin in result.

Airi purred while nuzzling his heart and the taller Menace, taking advantage of her new height, rested the blonde's head against her breast and the foursome relaxed in the bath. While Naruto and the trio hadn't expected the other's company, they were more than content to remain with the other and he shared smiles with all three of the alluring women.

_Months later_

In the heart of Konoha sat a temple, sunset shined onto the roof where Naruto straddled Menace's backside and applied oil to her with Setora floating nearby as he watched in approval. Airi, following her nature as a maid, brought refreshments to the pair along with Melona as she herself was in the middle of being rubbed down by a shadow clone while lying on her back and Naruto took the refreshment.

"Thanks, Airi-chan." Naruto said and she pecked the blonde's lips in gratitude.

"My pleasure, Naruto-kun." Airi smiled.

"Menace-hime, would you care for a drink?" Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto, but I shall wait until you're done." Menace said.

"How about you, Melona-chan?" The shadow clone asked.

"Thanks." Melona said with appreciation as she began to down the drink while the blonde rubbed her inner thigh and she formed a gooey hand to caress his whiskers with. Airi stripped her maid attire and lay down on a table to be massaged as well in preparation for their nightly sex-a-thons.

* * *

Not much to this plot outside of sexy craziness but given the girls he's with, it fits the tone and I had a good time writing it with  _ **Pyromania101**_ so long ago. Since I haven't decided on whether the next  _ **Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ story will be NarutoxTomoexShizuka, NarutoxNanaelxMelpha, or even NarutoxIrmaxEchidna, it'll be a while before I write the next entry and it may even take until  _ **Queen's Blade Unlimited**_ for a decision to happen but in the meantime, it's back to  _ **Naruto/Highschool of the Dead**_ where he'll encounter the promiscuous Yuuki Miku.

For any of my  _ **Kuroinu**_ fandom reading this, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and it shouldn't take long if I focus.

Until next time, take care and I bid a grateful goodbye to friend and series-collaborator  _ **Pyromania101**_ for his invaluable work contributed this series over the years and to show this is our last time working together, this is the final time in the series I'll be doing the face-sitting method he came up with for the series so I ask you all again to thank him in the reviews.


End file.
